


απλήρωτη αγάπη

by DestroyedConscience



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love, vaguely nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyedConscience/pseuds/DestroyedConscience
Summary: It's too easy to lovethe ones whodon't love us back-atticus





	απλήρωτη αγάπη

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect to be contributing to this fandom so soon, but here we are! I was going through my tumblr and I found this! My first ever ValGrace piece! I fixed it up a bit (and gave it a title and stuff) but other than that, it's more or less the same! It's super short but I hope y'all enjoy it anyway!

Your name is Leo Valdez. You’re a 15 year old, short, Latino boy. You’re the demigod son of the God Hephaestus. You can manipulate fire. You can build almost anything.

You hate Jason Grace.

You hate the way his blue eyes look as though they’re infused with electricity when he smiles. You hate the way they crinkle at the edges when he laughs. You hate that they light up when he spots a friend. You hate how expressive they are and how you wish you could see them half lidded and dazed through steamy air and the sound of “I love you"s.

You hate the scar on his lip. You hate the way his lips pull back over his teeth when he smiles. You hate how nice they look and how when you look at them all you can think about is how wonderful they would feel against yours. How you fantasize how they would look when forming sweet nothings in the dark.

You hate how deep his voice is. How it somehow manages to sound both like gravel and like melted chocolate at the same time. How every word he speaks sends a jolt through your entire being. How you frequently find yourself wondering how your name would sound if he cried it out while you and him were tangled together.

You hate that he has a girlfriend, even though she’s one of your best friends, too. You hate that you can’t hate Piper. It’s not her fault. You hate that you can’t have him, that you’ll forever be stuck feeling like this while he lives a happy, full life. You hate that you can’t help but hope he has that great life because as much as you hate feeling this terrible, you hate the thought of him being unhappy even more.

You hate Jason Grace.


End file.
